


The Carl

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves that his brother wants to bond with his boyfriend. </p><p>(Not a stand alone story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As unimaginably named as the last fic. People have asked for some Carl/Mickey bonding so I thought I'd write a short one.

**Carl, 0947**  
**I got time and halo. Wanna play?**

"I got a text from your brother." Mickey said, voice full of surprise, when he looked at his phone.

"What'd he say?" Ian picked up his own, expecting to have received a text too.

Nothing.

"Asked me to go over and play halo with him." He said dumbfounded.

"You gunna go?"

"Doubt it. That'd be weird as fuck. I hardly know the guy. And I'm not sure Fiona wants me in the house."

"He likes you, Mick. Go hang out with him. Fi might see that you're not as bad as she thinks."

"Yeah, alright."

 **Mickey, 0949**  
**Yeah sure. When?**

 **Carl, 0951**  
**Tomorrow morning?**

 **Mickey, 0953**  
**Sure. See ya then**

"You gonna come?"

"He didn't invite me."

"Don't think he'd object."

"Nah. I'll let you guys do some bonding. I'm happy he wants to spend time with you."

"But he's your little brother, man. He's young and shit. I'm not good with young things."

"You're closer in age to him than me, Mick. It's not that weird."

"You're making me feel weird for dating you now."

"Good job you love me then. Can't have you leaving me now, can I?"

"You can count on the fact I won't." Mickey shuffled closer to his boyfriend, burying himself under the ginger's long arm. 

"I think it'd be cute for the two of you to spend time together." The redhead turned to face Mickey. "Kind of a turn on, actually."

"You get turned on by weird stuff." Mickey laughed, moving to capture his boyfriend's lips and pull the larger body on top of his own. 

Ian lay over his boyfriend, fingers interlinked and pinned to the arm of the couch, above the smaller boy's head. Their kisses turned from soft and playful to passionate and hungry in no time so it was no surprise to either when their clothes fell to the floor in a messy pile. 

* * *

 

"S'up." Mickey said as he walked into the Gallagher house without knocking. Carl was sat on the floor with a controller in his hands.

"Not a lot. You ready?" He kept it simple.

"I was born ready." Mickey said with confidence. Of course the confidence was a facade. On the inside the older boy was scared. Scared Fiona would kick him out, scared he's do something to make Carl not like him, scared of everything. But he was already making Carl laugh. Less than a minute in, the boy was laughing like it was hilarious, not just a simple quotation. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

He settled down next to the boy and grabbed the second controller. "Let's do this."

Carl started a new game. "Thanks for coming. Ian and Lip leaving means I don't have anyone to blow shit up with. Debbie and Fiona are shit and apparently it's too violent for Liam."

"It's cool. There are worse ways to spend a Sunday, right?"

"I'm sure you'd prefer being with my brother."

"Nah, man. It's good to spend time with other people. Don't have a great deal of friends."

"Yeah, me neither. Teacher says I'm one of God's mistakes. Kids don't like me."

"Being popular is overrated. I had like one friend at school and that was only because he wanted to fuck me."

"I'm feeling really awkward now." Carl said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Me too. We should just start playing and forget this happened." Mickey suggested.

And so began their day of gaming.

They paused to cook pizza bagels around lunchtime. Mickey wouldn't let Carl near the oven with the fear of a house fire. As it turned out, the older boy burned them despite practically living on them before he moved in with his boyfriend.

"Sorry, man. Ian does a lot of the cooking."

"No problem. Fiona isn't exactly a chef either."

They settled back in front of the TV with the bagels on a big plate on the table.

"How is Ian?" Carl asked.

"Like bipolar-wise or just in general?"

"Both, I guess."

"He's happy but not acting high. He's taking his meds and he's fine. Healthy and all that shit."

"Good. Fi's getting kinda worried, it's been a while since he came over."

"Yeah, he's still a little pissed with her and Lip. I can't say I blame him. Not because it's me they're insulting. Because they're trying to control him."

"Fiona is good at that. She likes taking charge. She doesn't like new things that'll affect us. But I like you FYI."

"At least I've won over one Gallagher then, right?"

"Liam likes you too. And Debbie doesn't exactly hate you. Half of us are cool with the fact you're making Ian happy."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

"Can we stop being so sappy now and blow stuff up?"

"Sure." Carl pressed resume.

The little amount of tension that was left built up inside Mickey was released a he leaned back and took his mind off his boyfriend's family (his family?).

\---

"You're good." The Gallagher said when their game finished.

"Thanks. Believe it or not I don't play it a lot."

"I'm gunna go with not."

"I didn't really get much time for this before Ian. Even if I did have spare time, I'd watch movies instead."

"What's your favourite Movie?"

"Shit, that's hard. I'm quite into Avengers Assemble."

"I liked Ultron more."

"Nah. Yeah, the graphics were better but there's something about Assemble that makes me want to watch it a lot."

"That first fight scene in Ultron was the tits."

"Fuck yeah." The boys talked about movies for about an hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rubbish but I just wanted to write something (anything ) to let you know I've not abandoned the series. I'm going to make up for the bad in this chap by having a chap of smut next.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian tackled Mickey to the door as soon as he stepped into their apartment, lips immediately joining.

"Hey." Mickey said as soon as they parted. 

"Hey." Ian responded. "I'm kinda turned on."

"I would never have guessed." The shorter man mocked, cupping his boyfriend's hard dick. "You wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Yeah. Definitely." The redhead said, pulling his boyfriend behind him. 

The smaller man was pushed backwards into their squishy bed and the redhead landed promptly on top of him. 

Clothes were quickly lost to the point that all that was between the couple was 2 layers of cotton; painfully tight boxers restricting growing boners. 

Mickey pulled his head away, giving him chance to breathe. "What's got you all riled up?"

"You were bonding with my family."

"Your brother gets you hard, does he?"

Mickey is talking while they’re supposed to be kissing, so Ian reached down and squeezed his dick through his boxers. He enjoyed the loud whine his boyfriend released. "You gunna shut up now?"

"Yes, sir." The younger man breathed heavily against his boyfriend's lips. He began removing the redhead's boxers from the awkward position his was in.

Ian laughed and raised himself up to remove his own underwear, allowing Mickey to do the same. When they were down to their birthday suits, he fell back on top of his boyfriend and began rutting against him.

“Fuck. You’re so hard already,” Ian murmured.

“Do something about it, then,” Mickey demanded with all the aggression of a pug.

Naturally, Ian decided to tease him a little more. “Say please.”

Mickey gave him a death glare. “I will fucking bite you.”

“Mmm, kinky.”

At Ian's grin, the younger man began nibbling on the teacher's neck, starting out soft but growing increasingly painful.

"Fuck." Finally Ian snapped and pulled away. 

"You gunna fuck me now?"

"I guess I have to." Ian decided to stop being a tease and get straight back to business. He slid a hand beneath the waistband of Mickey’s boxers and firmly gripped his dick again, starting with slow strokes. Mickey gasped and reached up to fist a hand in Ian’s hair, pulling him down into another kiss. 

Ian kept the movement of his hand at a slow, a steady pace to draw out the experience.

Mickey wanted to speed it all up and wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and began rocking his hips forward. His eyes shone like the sea after a storm and Ian felt himself getting hotter underneath that sharp gaze. He felt as though the younger man way gazing right into his soul and it turned him on more than it should have done. 

Mickey suddenly leaned in and kissed him roughly, tongue licking into his mouth again and making Ian groan involuntarily. All the while, the steady movements of his hips never falter and it was already getting to be a little too much, tension building too fast. It’s too much but it’s also perfect.

“You taste so fucking good.” Mickey whispered. The almost brutal manner in which he proceeds to suck on the bottom lip has Ian’s toes curling and the heat in his stomach rapidly rising. The redhead whimpered. 

Of course Mickey finds it amusing and proceeded to do just that. “Did you just whimper? You totally just whimpered.” he said with a breathless chuckle, and he roughly sucked the skin over Ian’s throat to try and elicit that adorable sound again.

“Shut up,” Ian groaned, though his words were barely audible as choked from the sensation on his neck. Wanting to gain back some of the control that he’d obviously lost, Ian moved his hands from Mickey’s hips and reached around to grip his ass instead, squeezing so tightly that his nails left crescent marks on the pale skin. Ian relentlessly squeezed his ass again to shut him up, and it worked rather nicely.

Mickey cursed under his breath and leaned up a bit so that he could increase the pace of his hips, grinding against Ian much faster than before. He was getting close and it was easy to tell from the way that his movements became jagged and clumsy, the deep moans in the back of his throat grew louder by the second. 

Ian slipped a finger in between Mickey’s ass cheeks and gently prodded at his hole, smiling triumphantly when Mickey gasped from the surprise contact and started to rock back against his finger. Apparently it was enough just to circle the entrance with his fingertip, because Mickey quickly became a mess above him. “Fuck.” He cried out, “Yeah, fuck, just like that, don’t stop.”

Ian felt himself getting closer as well at the sight of Mickey gradually losing control on top of him. He kept one hand on Mickey’s ass, finger still teasing his hole while the other hand came back around to join the one pumping their dicks together. 

Ian, totally engulfed in pleasure, wished that that moment would never end. It didn’t last for much longer, though. Because as soon as he pushed the very tip of his finger past the first ring of muscle, Mickey cried out again and came so hard, surprising them both. Ian didn't get a chance to watch the hot spurts of come shooting across his torso given Mickey immediately collapsed on top of him.

Even though he loved his boyfriend lying lifelessly on top of him in post-coital bliss, he was still really fucking hard and needed to come soon.

Thankfully, Mickey seemed to recognise that because he finally leaned up, his breathing still ragged but kissed Ian like he might not ever be able to do it again. “How about I suck your dick now?”

Ian found no words, his lips moving up and down silently. He finally managed a nod and was filled with both relief and excitement as Mickey climbed off of him crawled down to between his legs. He brought a hand up to grip the base and smiled as Ian gasped. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the head before widening his lips to gradually take it into his mouth. Ian sighed with relief when he felt the wet heat overwhelm him. Mickey seemed to know exactly what he wanted and he didn't waste any time, already bobbing his head fervently.

It was a struggle but Ian did his best to keep his eyes open, yearning to see those plump, slightly chapped lips as they slid up and down his slick dick. He watched as Mickey sucked him off, taking him in just a little deeper every time that he went down. 

Ian completely lost the ability to think when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Mickey’s throat and the younger man didn’t even flinch, staying like that for a few seconds before pulling back again, teasingly.

“Fuck, Mickey. Just let me fuck your mouth,” Ian ordered. He was already so close and he knew that he won’t last for much longer.

Mickey pulled off completely but kept a hand lazily stroking the shaft. “Are you going to say please?” he asks, mimicking what Ian had said to him earlier.  
  
“Fine,” he snapped. “Please let me fuck your goddamn mouth, Mickey.”

Evidently, Mickey was very happy with that answer because he grinned like an excited child and leaned back down, taking the cock into his mouth again without warning. Ian hissed at the contact, but he didn't waste another moment and began bucking his hips, eagerly fucking up into Mickey’s mouth. It really was perfect. Ian reached down and fisted a hand in Mickey’s hair, holding his head in place. The heat in the pit of his stomach built up fast and a deep groan sounded in the back of his throat, each second feeling even more torturous than the last as he finally reached the edge. And Mickey just took it, his throat completely relaxed as he moaned around the cock in his mouth, vibrations from that sends chills throughout Ian’s entire body.

Eventually, Ian found himself cuddling with Mickey underneath the covers, eyelids drooping. He would have liked to go into the bathroom and clean himself up a bit, but, whilst Mickey was clinging to him, he wouldn't move anywhere. So, Ian accepted his fate and fell asleep exactly as he was, not really caring that much because he was comfy and satisfied and Mickey was pressed against him, just like he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay. You may remember that last time I updated The Kids I said that my motivation left and I was ill and stuff. It is yet to come back but I've been diagnosed so I'll hopefully get better now. 
> 
> I hope this is sufficient but smut isn't my strong field and I'm not too proud of it.


End file.
